villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Camp Mohawk
'''Camp Mohawk '''is the main antagonist faction in the 70's summer comedy film ''Meatballs. '' Info Camp Mohawk is a Summer Camp for rich children, and all campers have to be voted in via the camp's two year waiting list, indciating that the camp only accepts children who have an eltitist attitude. Additionaly, it costs $1000 a week to go to Camp Mohwak(which was a lot of money back in the 70s). Camp Mohawk is also the rival camp to the main protagonist summer camp, Camp Northstar, and every summer the two camps take part in a basketball game, and Olympic games against eac hother. But the Mohawk campers, staff, councilors and councilors in training are bullies and cheaters, and their cheating causes the Northstar campers, staff, councilors and councilors in training serious injuries, and even life threatening scenarios. History Camp Mohawk is first mentioned in the film's opening, as the Northstar head Councilor, Tripper Harrison gives morning announcements to all Northstar staff to get the camp ready for the campers, and mentions that the Mohawk won't get up for another hour, and when they do they'll be awakened by servants baring their breakfast... while Camp Northstar will be having gruel for breakfast. Camp Mohawk makes it's first appearance as the two summer camps buses are being boarded by the campers. One of the Northstar CIT"s(councilors in training), Spaz gets harrassed by some Mohawk CIT's by having his recently bought milkshake stolen, and when he demands it back, they dump it on him. At the same time, a news company is doing a news report on Camp Mohawk, decribing it as the most glamorous of all summer camps. Tripper happens to be one the scene and pretends to be a Mohawk program director and spills lies about Camp Mohawk's programs and events in an effor to discredit the camp, such as allowing the winner of "sexual awarness week" to rape and pillage the neighboring towns until camp ends. Mohawk appears later during the camps mid-summer basketball game, and the game in incredibly lopsided with Northstar only able to score one time. However, the game also exposes Camp Mohawk as cheaters. The Mohawk team deliberately knock the Northstar players off their feet, causing them injuries, though the Northstar players get their revenge by pulling the Mohawk teams shorts off. But Camp Mohawk's true villainous actions occur in the climax durring the two camps annual Olympic games at the end of the summer. During the beach ball race(a swimming race for children who don't know how to swim and thus rely on a beachball for floatation), a Mohawk camper pops the Northstar campers ball via a slingshot, and since the child doesn't know how to swim, he could have drowned had a councilor not rescued him. In the beanbag race, Mohawk contenstants deliberatly bump into the Northstar ones to knock them down, in girls cricket, they deliberately break one of the female Councilor in Trainings leg in order to prevent Northstar from getting ahead in the score, and in boxing, the mohawk boxer uses illegal moves similar to the illegal moves Balrog from Street Fighter uses. That night, Tripper raises the downed spirits of Camp Northstar by saying that it doesn't matter if they win or lose, and the following day, Northstar starts to turn things around and win games, even preventing Camp Mohawk from cheating, and thanks to to the track race, Camp Mohawk loses the Olympics. Category:Cheater Category:Comedy Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Organizations Category:Rivals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Kids